


Beep Boop, My Lovely

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crush, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, romantic, study partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the Phantom Thief days of Makoto and Ren.I can't promise they will form any coherent timeline. They are more like sketches for a headcanon (but the texts are complete, not drafts).





	1. The Queen's Confusion

Mementos might be many things, but it wasn't first on the list of Niijima Makoto's Comprehensive Catalogue of Ideas for a Relaxing Pastime. Not that she really kept a list. But she might have. She wasn't sure what could be number one, though. Somatic exercises were a strong candidate and they really did make her feel better, so that was what she doing now. She did some yoga and concentrated on the breathing, so that her awareness could focus on something other than confronting Eiko tomorrow.

She had recently befriended Takao Eiko, a girl very unlike herself. The contrast made the friendship feel refreshing: Makoto felt like she could learn something new about life with her. But now Eiko-kun had been seeing someone suspicious, namely, a host called Tsukasa. And with the co-operation of Amamiya Ren, Makoto had discovered that Tsukasa really wasn't worth of Eiko's love. Ren, however, had turned out to be quite reliable. Makoto had already appreciated his leadership skills as Joker, but until recently she had been unsure of who he was as a person, and, frankly, whether he was worthy of her attention.

Looking back to how their friendship had started, Makoto wasn't feeling proud of herself. Apart from her harassing and stalking him before they became friends, she had also hesitated to ask Ren to be her fake date and for wrong reasons. If it had been her own insecurity in such matters, she could live with it. But Makoto had originally felt that Ren wasn't smart enough or attractive enough to be her fake boyfriend.

If she was perfectly honest with herself, that might have been a form of insecurity too. She had, after all, wanted to show Eiko that she, too, could have a smart and handsome boyfriend. Maybe smart and handsome enough to introduce to Sis, too, so she would be proud of Makoto. That is, if Sis didn't see love as a waste of time. She had been very goal-oriented lately.

Your thoughts are rambling again. Breathe in, breathe out. Feel the tension in your muscles. Let them relax as far as they can, right now. Breathe in, breathe out. Think less.

The breathing calmed her down somewhat. But she still needed to do some planning. She couldn't leave it until tomorrow. The exercise should help her focus her thoughts on the subject.

But she couldn't help but cringe at her own prior superficiality. About Ren. About her standards for a boyfriend — a fake boyfriend, yes, not a real one. Surely she was better than her superficial classmates. But if she was, then why did her thoughts so much resemble all the things they said about boys and love? She used to scoff at their lack of ambition and at their clear defects in determination and concentration; after all, high school was no laughing matter, but a crucial step in pursuing one's career. Still, if she was being perfectly honest, she was uncertain about... certain things. If superficiality was such a bad thing, then what she did like in boys? Did she even like boys? Or girls? Did she like anyone? She was quite confused and the answer kept eluding her. She had thought of reading a romantic novel or manga, for once. She could make time for some light reading in her schedule.

She realized she had become lost in thought again. It felt odd, because usually she was such a careful planner and even if she said so herself, quite a brilliant mind. Breathe in, breathe...

Joker’s voice interrupted her concentration.

“Now then. Are we ready to go?”

He directed the words to everyone, but to Makoto it seemed that he only looked at her when he spoke. That didn't seem to make sense. After all, she stood away from everyone else and surely a good leader would address the majority of the group instead of an outlier? Or maybe it was an inclusive maneuver, directed at her exactly because she was somewhat apart from the rest?

What tricks was Joker up to? Makoto saw his as a capable leader and one that never did anything without a good reason. Surely this was no coincidence, but either an intuitive or calculated strategic maneuver. That was surely it. If she recalled correctly, Sun Tzu had written some very enlightening lines about it. Yes — tonight would be an opportune time to acquaint herself with The Art of War she’d been meaning to read for ages. The romance novels would have to wait.

Reading would have to wait until the evening, though. Now, she should focus on being a reliable team mate. She also found surprising comfort in her awkward mask, because it hid her confusion from her team mates — friends, even. She could call them friends. They were reliable in battle and in life.

So why did she feel more insecure and confused now, after their reliable leader had spoken? It was as if his voice had confused her.

Surely that couldn't be a conscious strategy? It wouldn't benefit anyone.

What was Joker up to?

She would definitely read Sun Tzu tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this drabble was the first ShuMako I wrote, sometime back in August '17. I published it on fanfiction.net in December '17 and I thought I would import it here as well, but then I read it and saw that it needed a complete revision.
> 
> This new version is much better, but I've changed so much in six months that even the idea of this fic feels like it was written by someone else entirely.


	2. The Magic of Ren Amamiya

Makoto was supposed to have met Eiko earlier, but their meeting had been postponed. To save a girl from herself and her cognitive mother was more important than a date. The life of a Phantom Thief was full of uncertainties, and between saving people's lives and studying, social life suffered every now and then. The social life apart from the Phantom Thieves, that is. All of them were quickly becoming good friends.

Amamiya Ren, especially, although Makoto had started to wonder whether he was just a friend anymore. They had had a great time on their fake dates, just as fake dates and friends. Then, something had happened between them in the fight with cognitive Wakaba. Makoto had been in mortal danger and Ren had rescued her. He had held her in his arms and looked her straight in the eye.

Now, earlier Makoto had thought that she wasn't worthy of anyone's love. Or maybe she was just blind to it. But being held like that, like some... royalty, in someone's arms, and being looked deep into the soul at the same time? She had to admit that she could get used to it. 

She had tried imagining other guys doing it. Some boys from school. Some writers she thought were attractive. Kazuma Kiryu. Some of the feeling was there, sure... But if she was honest with herself — and the emotion was strong enough to force her to be — none of them quite captured the feeling of being held close by Amamiya Ren, the lotus boy.

Makoto never felt entirely secure about asking Ren to be her fake date, or to interrupt him in any way, but now she was feeling especially weird about it. Every time she picked up her phone to text him, her stomach sent its regards. Or rather, the one million and two butterflies flying around in it. Plus her heartbeat — goodness, her own heartbeat. It was as if she was in mortal danger. 

So yes. She had to admit it. Her interest in Ren had become something more than friendly, and the things she dreamt of doing with him surpassed discussing strategy with him. Like, maybe... reading Sun Tzu together? In candle light? Her in his lap, her head on his shoulder, her hand in his hair. She'd often thought how fluffy his hair must feel.

Or she could read it aloud to Ren. His head on her lap, her fingers through that tangle of wild black — again, his hair, goodness, his hair — she reading Sun Tzu. Him slowly getting more and more relaxed, his head growing heavier and sinking deeper against her thighs...

Then, maybe, a kiss...?

Quite a flurry of images and desires had flooded her mind with just touching a smartphone. Was there an app that Ren had installed there?

The idea was silly.

Still...

Swipe, swipe, swipe. Okay, no cute delinquent dark-haired mugshots in her apps.

Time for some green tea, Makoto. 

Then, message him, and suggest to see him tomorrow.

Even if it is 2 a.m...


	3. Well-Time Swoop of a Falcon

Meeting Eiko was supposed to be a double date. But Makoto had thought things out and done some detective work — so now, she had other plans. With Ren, she would seek out info on Tsukasa and let Eiko know. Eiko was her friend and a Shujin student. She deserved to know the truth.

Makoto texted Ren that she'd be waiting outside the school gate as usual. He had replied within a minute. That had made her both excited and nervous. Or maybe it was the exact same emotion. But there she was now, in her natural white tunic, sleeves rolled, waiting for Ren to arrive. Outside, she was as composed as ever. Inside, she couldn't help but think about Ren holding her in his arms again.

She heard a familiar rhythm of footsteps and the familiar clicking of heels on schoolyard paving. Makoto didn't even have time to turn around when Ren spoke quite close to her.

”Majesty”, Ren said, first thing. ”How may I help you today?”

Calm and cool as usual, jeans, black shirt, white button-up open. Ren was taller than she was, so Makoto looked up at him. She felt flustered and ready to fall in his arms, just so she could feel them again. Instead, she regained her composure.

”Ren-kun, I'm glad to see you. Let's head to Shinjuku right away?”

”That's what I'm here for”, he said.

”I was prepared for a lady in distress here, but you seem determined enough to save yourself.”

That took Makoto aback. What did he mean?

”This time”, he winked and smiled. ”Not that I mind saving you.”

”H-huh?” She stopped in her tracks. Something confident now! ”W-well! I don't mind you being saved. You being the savior! Me being saved...” He probably couldn't hear those last syllables...

Ren had taken a couple of steps forward and now turned to look at her again.

”Yes? Keep at it. I like it.”

A flurry of words rushed into her throat, got clogged in a verbal traffic jam, and dissipated. From a possible thousand words to zero in a half second. The Niijima special.

”H-huh?” Okay, one word.

”Come on. Let's go. We got another damsel in distress waiting for us. Although she lacks the majesty of some people I know.” He turned and took a few determined steps and combed through his hair. The nerve of some people! _Some people..._

She hurried up behind him. His legs were so tall and his steps so long.

”Your jokes! They're funny.” Fluster.

”Jokes?” Raised eyebrow, which made his lashes all the more apparent.

”Yes. You're Joker. Jokes. You're good.” Blush.

”What do you mean?” Smile — an evil one at that!

To put a girl into a situation like this... Her lips rubbing against one other, in search for words, trying to strike up a spark between her mouth and frontal lobe.

”W-well... Majesty! Like I'm... Wait, did you mean me? At all?”

”I don't mind holding a true Queen in my arms.”

The tease! Does that mean he likes her? Or is he just his Joker self, now? Making all the girls fall for him, with those mannerisms. Surely he couldn't want her in that manner.

”I certainly do appreciate you saving my life back there, Ren.”

Subway stairs approaching. More people, more hassle, less chance to talk. For the best, maybe?

”I don't ever want to lose you, Makoto”, he said, with confidence in his eye, not an inch of teasing or joking visible. ”I'd do that again any time.”

Then: subway. Rush hour. A mass of people pressing onto them. Trying to keep close in the torrent. Losing sight of his head. There, again. Dark mass of hair, him looking at her. Great timing, mass of people. She tried to make her way to Ren, rising on tiptoe, slipping between two salarymen. With a fit body such as hers and an agility honed by aikido, navigating her way through a throng was surprisingly easy. In all fairness, a good motivation to do so might have helped, too.

Her reward was better than she had expected, though.

Once Makoto was close enough, Ren took her by the hand. His fingers took a strong, but gentle grip on her hand and started pulling her closer. Closer, closer, but the people were too much, so he made his own way to Makoto.

”I don't want to lose you, I said.” They were touching now, the mass of people pushing them against one another. Hand still in hand. ”Let's move slowly now. We're in no hurry.”

Makoto said, ”When, in consequence of heavy rains up-country...”

And Ren, ”... a river which you wish to ford is swollen and flecked with foam, you must wait until it subsides.”

Damn. He was _good_.

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of the first chapter was the first ShuMako I wrote, sometime back in August '17. I published it on fanfiction.net in December '17 and I thought I would import it here as well, but then I read it and saw that it needed a complete revision.
> 
> This new version is much better, but I've changed so much in six months that even the idea of this fic feels like it was written by someone else entirely.


End file.
